The Real Slim Draco
by StarMoonBunny
Summary: Ghetto Draco sings us Emiem's little ditty with a Malfoy twist... Just read it to shut me up! Rated PG-13 for suggested language(fake bleeps!)


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY AND ETC. CHARACTERS!!! With that said, I got this Idea from "Oh my God, Snape has a beard." the Ghetto Malfoy. Also, I DON'T HATE DRACO MALFOY!!! He's the character who gives the story depth.*hugs him* Besides he's dead sexy when he's evil. Harry: You got that right! *starmoonbunny chucks telephone book at Harry* Go on! It's not you're turn yet! P.S. Just kidding! ^-^  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the Real Slim Draco please stand up? I repeat, will the Real Slim Draco please stand up?  
  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a white person before, Jaws all on the floor like Weasley and Granger just burst in the door and started whoopin' her ass, first and before, then there on the floor, throwing her over furniture.  
  
*Caw*  
  
It's the return of the Dark Lord. Aw wait, no wait, you're kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?  
  
And Professor Snape said.  
  
Nothing you idiots, Snape's dead, he's locked in my dungeon.  
  
*Ha Ha*  
  
Then this women love Malfoy, Chica Chica Slim Draco. I'm sick of him, look at him walkin around like he owns the place flickin' off you-know-who.  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
*Yeah but he's so cute though!*  
  
Yeah I probably go a couple of screws up in my head loose,  
  
But no worse what's going on in you're heads!  
  
Sometimes I wanna get up and let loose, But can't,  
  
But it's cool for Harry Potter to break the rules!  
  
Dementors on your lips!  
  
Dementors on your lips!  
  
And if I'm lucky you might just get a little kiss.  
  
And that's the message we deliver to little kids and expect 'em not to know what Death is.  
  
Of course they're gonna know what death is by the time they hit 4.  
  
They've got the Daily Prophet don't they?  
  
We ain't nothin' but Mammals. Well some of us werewolves, who open other people like cantaloupes.  
  
*Slurp*  
  
But if we can break the rules, and crack Granger's head open, there's no reason that a werewolf can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
*Ewww*  
  
But if you feel the way I feel.FIRE HIM!!!  
  
Sing the chorus and it goes:  
  
I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up .  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up .  
  
Harry Potter don't have to cuss to be liked,  
  
Well I do. So f*** him and f*** you too!  
  
You think I give a damn about teachers?  
  
Half of you can't stomach me let alone stand me.  
  
But Slim, what if you? Wouldn't it be weird?  
  
Why so you guys can just lie to get me here, so you can sit me here next to Ron Weasley?  
  
F***  
  
Granger better switch me chairs so I can sit next to Crabbe and Goyle and hear 'em argue over who should get the last fruit pie.  
  
Little Bastard, Put me next to Weasley  
  
*Yeah he's cute, but I think he's married to Pansy isn't he? *  
  
I should download an audio on MP3 and show the whole world how you gave Malfoy- *Bleeped beyond Recocnition*  
  
*Ah!*  
  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy Mudbloods all you do is annoy me, So I've been sittin' here to destroy you.  
  
And there's a million of us, Just like me, cuss like me, who just don't give a f*** like me, who dress like me, walk, talk, and act like me, and just might be the next best thing But not quite me.  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco, yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin' you things that you joke about with your friends inside your common room, the only diffrence is, I got the balls to say it in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false and sugar coat it all.  
  
I just get on and spit it and whether you like to admit it I just f*** better 90% and you Gryffindor's hate it all  
  
And all you Slytherins eat up these albums like s***.  
  
It's funny, cause at the rate I'm going when I'm 30; I'll be the only person in a funeral parlor.  
  
Poisoned once from Granger, Twice from Weasley, but Potter did it with a knife in the bedroom and still every single person is a slim Draco lurkin', he could be a House Elf workin' spittin' on your onion rings,  
  
Or in the parking lot circling screaming "I don't give a f***" with his windows down and his music up.  
  
So will the Draco please stand up, and put one of those fingers on each hand up, and be proud to be out of your mind and outta control brat.  
  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
'Cause I'm Slim Draco yes I'm the Real Draco,  
  
All you other Slim Draco's are just imitating so won't the Real Slim Draco,  
  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up .  
  
*Haha* Guess there's a Slim Draco in all of us.  
  
Let's all stand up.  
  
Music Fades. 


End file.
